


【博努奇/马绩效 AU】They Are Coming after You

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 雷文，非常OOC未来AU，没有世界观
Relationships: Leonardo Bonucci/Claudio Marchisio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【博努奇/马绩效 AU】They Are Coming after You

莱昂准备回家的时候，银色的金属滑盖已经在都灵上空闭合。他急匆匆坐进车里，希望不会引起人的注意——如果你曾经生活在这个地方，那么你很清楚不应该选择在这个时间上街。但莱昂不但是个保守的人，意思是有一个由活生生有温度胎生的人组成的家庭，而且还是一个不折不扣的刺头。  
当他坐进车里，左手就开始不断转动那把袖珍激光枪。如果克劳迪奥看到会怎么说？他大概会笑着按住他的手，说他实在太焦虑了，就像一条马上要被放出去的狗。但不要误会，克劳迪奥并不软弱，他只是反对为乐趣而猎杀。在这个时代没人软弱，可能除了那些被塑造出来取悦人的全息人和发条人吧。  
附近很安全，莱昂皱着眉头审视了一下。车里也是，空气寒冷而干燥，没有被人入侵的痕迹。他头发剃的接近头皮，穿着有机材料制成的黑风衣，领口高高竖起来挡住下巴。遮住他哭的时候像在笑，笑的时候像在哭的嘴巴。让他看起来变成一个十足的冷酷恶棍。他确认了以后才启动车子，下达回家的命令，他的家是一串连贯的坐标，并不冠以家的名字，另一种试图保护隐私的老古板手段。  
他进门前深呼吸了两下。  
屋里是漆黑的。莱昂警觉的观察了一下，命令灯光调到百分之十。黄色的光亮很温柔，既不会刺伤他从昏暗环境进入的眼睛，也不会……  
克劳迪奥呻吟一声，在沙发上翻了个身。他揉揉眼睛，挣扎半天终于坐了起来，他的头发今天是一种精心整理后的凌乱，有几根垂下来散到前额上，莱昂脱下外套坐到他旁边，他能看出克劳迪奥修了胡子，更加突出他线条漂亮的下巴，他穿着三件套，还喷了香水。这让莱昂有点怀疑头发的凌乱是不是也是出于某种计划。  
他只是看起来五大三粗罢了。  
“你喝酒了？”克劳迪奥问，单手解开西装外套把它甩开，张开双臂翘着二郎腿以一个开放的姿势靠到沙发上，一只手臂放在莱昂身后。  
“下次不用等我了。”莱昂说，配合对方把戏演下去，但他下一句好丈夫发言仍然卡在了嘴里，最后说出来另一句粗话，“反正喝多的男人也硬不起来的。”  
“是么？”克劳迪奥近距离看着他，他眼睛是很浅的蓝色，在某些角度会被带出阴翳，但这个角度是让人无法忽视的天蓝色，像重锤一样撞上了他醉酒老公的肾上腺。  
“还不够。”他咳嗽。  
“算了。”克劳迪奥向后靠回去，合上眼睛，“我头痛。”  
“不行。”莱昂拉住他的小臂，“你穿成这样不就是为了服务我。”  
“是。”克劳迪奥说，穿着拖鞋的脚晃来晃去，“我把复制机里的食物摆的这么他妈的漂亮就是为了等一个满嘴酒气的承包商回来对我吹牛。”他这么说但是他嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
“那就让我看看你的本事。”  
克劳迪奥瞪了他一眼，但是还是屈服了。他煞有介事的把西装袖子挽起来，他穿的一切都那么修身，以至于这一步做了半天。在他跪下的时候莱昂拍了拍他屁股，果不其然摸到大腿上绑的衬衫固定带。  
“今天不用口。”他改变了主意，“能不能不脱我的衣服就让我屈服。”  
“连手套都不能摘？”克劳迪奥瞟了眼他带的黑色皮手套。  
“不能。”  
“行吧。”克劳迪奥想了想，直接坐到了他旁边，在空中比划了一下，蓝色的私人通讯界面被投影在空气中。  
“你这就放弃了？”  
“不是。”克劳迪奥说，“既然你硬不起来，我就找一些能的和他们聊聊。”  
他点开相册，向莱昂展示了他长长的情色摄影。他们的四面八方立刻出现了真人大小的克劳迪奥。没有什么露骨的，大部分有很漂亮的光感和表情。莱昂熟悉对方这个样子，当他想勾引你的时候，他总是表现的很冷淡。像一个有些过分铺张的谜团。但莱昂并不惧怕这些，他识破幻象，直接攫取他想要的东西，莽撞但有效，见事不好拔腿就跑。他当年就是以这一套招待克劳迪奥，对方还颇为受用，没有道理现在就改了。  
但他喜欢克劳迪奥以为自己掉进了他的圈套，即使这个圈套完全是情色上的。他低吼了一声，直接亲吻着克劳迪奥的侧颈把他推倒在沙发上，对方胳膊完全张开，在投影上戳出一个又一个界面。只能无奈的轻轻碰碰莱奥的腰眼。  
“轻点。”克劳迪奥说，“我下午才和我们的家用服务机器人睡过。”  
“让我看看。”莱昂把他翻过身去，解开皮带扒下对方的裤子，除了短短的三角底裤以外果然外面还有系在大腿上的衬衫固定带。他什么也不想摘，只是故意用戴着皮手套的手探进去，轻轻的探了一下对方的穴口。  
“疼吗？”他问。但已经大概知道答案。  
“要不今天算了。”莱昂最后说：“你帮我口出来吧。”  
“我只是太无聊了。”克劳迪奥说：“你回来的太晚。”  
“你和人上床还需要理由吗？”莱昂嗤之以鼻，但还是拍了拍他的脑袋。  
克劳迪奥翻了个身，舒舒服服的躺在他大腿上，玩味的看了他一下，拿手指戳了戳对方已经硬起来的阴茎，“真的？没有什么事情瞒着我？”  
“还真的…… ”莱昂拖长了声音，“有。所以想先给你交点公粮让你开心开心。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“我要出门一趟。”莱昂板着脸，手却不安分的摸着对方大腿，“他们回来了。”  
克劳迪奥皱起眉头，“这不是整数年份，他们怎么会提前回来。”  
“他们有一笔业务被拦截了。”莱昂恶声恶气地说，又有股子得意：“最后还是要把我雇回来解决。你看人，骂得狠是骂得狠，需要人干活了谁都不要脸。”  
“行了。”克劳迪奥说，摘下了莱昂的手套，这下对方没有拒绝，他看到对方小手指上有一道划痕，但他知道那是什么，只有那种落伍组织才会在喝酒的时候非要拉着大家滴血发誓，“我还以为我们已经远离他们了。”  
“能吗？”莱昂嗤之以鼻，“有生意的地方就有他们的触手。”  
“Gigi？”克劳迪奥猜测着，微微仰起脑袋去看对方的反应，这时候大片云朵就飘进了他的眼睛，“还有谁？好多人我都快不认识了。”  
“问那个干什么？”莱昂说：“你在家里呆着就行，过几天我就回来了。”  
“没那么简单吧。”克劳迪奥说：“他们邀请了你却没邀请我？我就这么被抛弃了吗。”  
莱昂低头看了他几眼，克劳迪奥拿头轻轻蹭了他裤裆两下，他最后还是骂了一声，把头转向别处粗声粗气地说：“他们叫你明天一起去。”  
“不止Gigi，”莱昂说，“还有高价请来的新人克里斯，你知道他吗？你应该认识，他很出名，但——你要整晚捧着他，不管他干了点什么，不能嘲笑他的穿着，不能嘲笑他的发型，不能嘲笑他的攻击方式，这对你来说是不是太难了？”  
“确实。”克劳迪奥歪着头想了想。  
“也不能偷走他成为焦点。”莱昂亲了亲对方的额头，嘲笑地说：“我们得低调点。就像两个落伍的老头子。”  
“但我想见Gigi。”克劳迪奥说：“还有乔吉奥、保罗、安德烈亚他们。也许我们还可以留下和他们过一夜。就像以前一样。”  
莱昂冷笑了一声，捏了捏他的膝盖：“好了伤疤忘了痛。”  
“随你怎么说。”克劳迪奥平静地说，“我并不恨他们。”  
“我也不恨他们。”莱昂简短回答，“只是也不爱他们。”  
“但你会喜欢这个。”克劳迪奥坐起来，亲了他一下，接着他跪了下去，他裸露的受过伤的膝盖就贴到了金属地板上，冷意浸透了那里填装的人工骨骼，在莱昂的注视下，他脱下了对方的裤子，亲吻对方已经疲软的阴茎。那东西不怎么美观，但克劳迪奥不在乎，他早就学会了如何取乐，他轻柔的触碰着对方的大腿内侧，然后俯下身用舌头舔了舔阴茎头。那个东西活了，它在克劳迪奥的手里颤抖了一下立了起来，就在这时候，克劳迪奥带着笑意抬起眼睛看了对方一下。他感到莱昂也微微的被打动。  
“你从什么时候知道我今晚去见他们的？”莱昂喘了一下以后问。他听起来没有刚才生气了。  
“你一进门的时候。”说完克劳迪奥就加紧了冲刺，让对方问不出自己也无暇回答任何问题，莱昂是个没有出身的人造人，他想，他永远不会明白克劳迪奥为什么而爱这些人。他的脑子对于爱这个概念理解的十分粗糙，他能想到最好的解释大概就是克劳迪奥受虐成狂。所以克劳迪奥也不打算告诉他，在他接到安德烈亚通知的十五分钟之后，克劳迪奥也接到了同一通通知。他对对方说好的，一切如常，就在那时，家务机器人正冷酷的插入他体内，大概是听到了什么动静，Gigi在那端笑了，他说等着见到你，我甜蜜的爱人。酸的够呛。  
“别这样。”莱昂呻吟着示意他暂停，让克劳迪奥坐到他腿上来，“我想让你也舒服。”  
克劳迪奥就笑出声了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你还挺可爱的。”  
莱昂不明就里。但他的本能教给了他该如何行动。


End file.
